Go Ichimonji (SvN)
Go Ichimonji is the protagonist of Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo, and the pilot of Neo Getter Robo as well as Shin Getter Robo's flight modes. Appearance Go's appearance is virtually identical to his manga appearance; consisting of short black hair with sideburns, blue eyes, and a slim muscular build. His pilot suit is also identical to that of his incarnation's, albeit with a color scheme reminiscent of his anime suit. His casual outfit consists of a brown short-sleeved shirt, white khakis, and a pair of white shoes. When he is bound to what has been dubbed 'God Getter Robo', his exposed skin appears to take on properties of Shin Getter-1's appearance including patches of green on his face; a pattern repeated with his co-pilots and their respective forms. Personality Go is hot-blooded and brash, often charging head in without thought. This puts him at a couple odds with the more serious minded Sho. However, Go possesses a strong sense of justice and never falters in his beliefs especially in the face of danger and uncertainty. Abilities Go is a powerful fighter with a decent amount of strength, able to defeat opponents larger than himself and be undefeated in the underground fighting tournaments. His strength alone allows him to escape the grasp of a Dinosaur Man simply by pulling the digits apart. This condition allows him to pilot a Getter Machine, even the intense pressure exerted from the Shin Getter Robo. History Go is first seen as a successful participant in an underground fighting tournament held aboard a docked cruise ship. When an cloaked fighter enters the ring, Go plays with him before the combatant reveals himself to be a soldier of the Dinosaur Empire. This shocks Go, and he states his belief that the dinosaurs were supposed to be dead at that point in time. Go suddenly starts to recklessly attack the reptilian mook, likely due to a rush of traumatic memories, even as blood is streaming out of the victim. At this point, Hayato Jin makes his prescence known to Go before the young man questions the identity of this mysterious person. Hayato's attendents proceed to state Go's history: Go had lost his family 5 years prior, leaving Go as an orphan with a hatred for the Dinosaur Empire. This makes the fighter suspicious of this stranger, but the dinosaur's sudden reawakening and a Mechasaurus's appearance leaves Go with little time to interrogate Hayato. Both Hayato and Go escape the cruise ship as it is sunk by Mechasaurus Doba, but still struggle to escape their pursuer after Go attempts to kill its pilot unsuccessfully. After Neo Getter Robo arrives, the two board Neo Eagle and form Neo Getter-1 with Sho Tachibana and Gai Daido. After Hayato is ailed by injuries after using Chain Knuckle, Go takes over and uses the chained fists to dispatch the large reptiles that serve as makeshift tentacles for Doba before finishing the Mechasaurus off with Plasma Thunder. Soon, Go is given a pilot suit and a place at NASAR before performing tests with Neo Getter Robo and meeting the quirky Dr. Shikishima as well as the pilots of the American super robot known as Texas Mack: Jack King and his sister Mary. Before Go and Jack can butt heads any further, their communications are cut short by the Dinosaur Empire's newest weapon: a satellite that has been modified into a long-range cannon. Go decides to fight back, and his co-pilots are given permission to do so. After dealing with Mechasaurus Moba in Japan and saving Texas Mack from Mechasaurus Bull, Go and Neo Getter Robo return home while Texas Mack dispatches the rogue satellite with a cannon that according to him "has too much high power, man." After Hayato leaves for Saotome Labs, Go decides to tag along. After discovering that Dr. Saotome could be in danger, the pair find themselves attacked by prototypes for Getter Robo piloted by self-sacrificing dinosaurs led by Neon. After being saved from the Prototype Getters by Neo Getter-2, the two make their way to the resting place of Shin Getter Robo. After being saved from General Bat by an injured Ryoma Nagare, Hayato and Dr. Saotome attempt to activate Shin Getter while Go -very roughly- tends to Ryoma's wounds. After Shin Getter fails to reactivate, Go enters the mech where he observes his friends being dominated by the Prototype Getters. This stirs Go's emotions, which somehow causes Shin Getter to effectively drain the Prototype Getters of their source of power while the pilots are killed. After Sho and Gai contemplate this turn of events, Go appears inside of Shin Getter and beckons the two to join him. After proceeding to defeat General Bat and his Mechasaurus Boar, the new Getter team is greeted by a hologram of a resurrected Emperor Gore. After being taunted by the reptilian ruler, Go chases after him and his saucer-styled UFO. After saving what remained of the NISAR base, Go is confronted with Gallery and his Mechasaurus Gera. After Sho and Gai effectively destroy the last Mechasaurus with a knowledge of physics, the Getter Team attempt to attack Gore's vessel... And fail due to an unspecified energy shield. While what remains of the old Saotome Labs staff infiltrate the flying saucer, Texas Mack suddenly appears with Jack explaining that he had to return the Getter Team's favor of saving their mech from Bull. After Dr. Shikishima accidentally weakens the force field surrounding the alien craft, Go and Shin Getter land on top of the UFO where Emperor Gore has modified himself to the point where even Shin Getter Robo is a pushover to the new giant. After being heavily damaged, Go and his friends tap into the power of the Getter Rays; this results in Shin Getter engulfing itself in energy. After Ryoma gives Go advice, Shin Getter changes itself into a new complete form where its pilots have fused with the machine. Go then proceeds to defeat Gore, who wonders why the Getter Rays chose humanity. Gore's death causes an explosion which destroys the spaceship, and the bystanders present wonder if Go and the others are all right. Suddenly, an apparently normal and repaired Shin Getter Robo flies out of the smoke, with its pilots seemingly no worse for wear. Shin Getter and Texas Mack fly over the ocean while their pilots say their farewells before Shin Getter breaks off to return home. Everyone involved is shown in the credits spending their days in peace, with Go laying in a field. Go is last seen in a group shot with his friends, Jack and Mary included, and their respective mechs in front of a mountain. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_R_-_Neo_Getter_Robo|Go in Super Robot Wars R File:Super_Robot_Taisen_R_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_vs_Devil_Gundam|Go in God Getter in Super Robot Wars R File:Super_Robot_Taisen_GC_-_Neo_Getter_Robo_Appears|Go piloting Neo Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars GC File:Super_Robot_Taisen_XO_Shin_Getter_Robot|Go piloting Shin Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars XO Category:Main Character Category:Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo